Sagittarius
by Uma Dengeki-sen
Summary: In a battle to save his life, Yami Sennen is forced to kill others of his group. But, as he saves more of his kind, they group up with him. What will happen if the group is forced to go against each other? AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the new story, readers! I really hope you enjoy and if you do, please leave a review, follow, and maybe favorite! **

Screams. Screams is all what Yami can hear. The people's feet hitting the ground as they ran didn't hit him until he was pushed to the ground. The sound could be heard more clearly from down there. But, the longer he was on the floor, the more his ears hurt, and now his head hurt. He whimpered lightly and tried to get up but he kept getting pushed down.

Yami Sennen is the boy's name. He is eighteen years old. He has pale skin, almost like a very, very soft cream color. His eyes are purple but are sharp and filled with any emotion he is feeling. At this moment, he is feeling fear. He isn't as tall as the others as he stands on 5'5.

"Oi, get outta the way, you stupid boy! They're getting people!" a male shouted at Yami as he too pushed him back to the floor.

Yami frowned as he heard this and clung to his legs, trying to make himself as small as he could. But, as quick as the man pushed him down, the sound stopped. Everything was silent. There was not even a sound of the air whispering around. Yami stayed in his balled up position on the floor. But, something made him uncurl himself and sit up. The air was all dusty and the teen had to cover his eyes and mouth, coughing.

A dark, low chuckle was heard next to his ear and Yami froze. What was that? It can't be human... it was too deep and... evil. The dust in the air soon cleared and Yami pulled his hands away. He looked around and widened his eyes as he saw that he was... in a desert!?

"What the hell?!" Yami yelped as he jumped onto his feet, wincing as his injuries sparked up.

"I see that you are now aware of your surroundings," a deep voice chuckled breathlessly in his ear before it pulled away.

Yami spun around and looked everywhere, but he saw nothing. His face now had no color and drops of sweat was running down his temple.

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I!?" Yami shouted.

"You shall see when you win the tournament. At the moment, you are in the far part of the Western Desert, almost in the Sahara," the voice replied, echoing because of the emptiness of the area.

Yami's eyes widened. "We're in Egypt!? Why!"

"This is where the Sagittarius will meet. You shall be taught the lesson of fire welding before you go to Lano."

"Sagittarius? Fire welding? Lano? What are those?" Yami asked.

"Sagittarius are people who work very well with bows from what my species as seen. Fire welding is when you can control fire and Lano is the island where the tournament will be held," replied the voice.

"What tournament!?" Yami cried, finally at his breaking point.

He is now deadly afraid.

"The tournament to the death. Sagittarius versus Leo versus Cancer versus all the other groups."

Yami's eyes widened as he was about to say something but a light blinded his eyes. He gasped and covered his eyes, when the light died down and he looked up, the deserted desert was now filled with nine more people. Two were female and the rest were males. Yami gulped as he looked at them. Two of the males looked like him but they were tan. The females looked, well, like they lived good lives. They were all pretty scared though.

"Do we have them?" the same voice as before asked his partner.

"Yes. Ten players per group. Once 60 players are dead, it's now every player for themselves," another voice cackled.

"So, half. Alright," the first voice sighed. "Humans, listen closely!"

"Welcome Sagittarius players! You guys must be scared and that is great! You are here because you are going to compete with other people. In the end, there will be one surviving player. There will be 120 players, all boys and girls, all different ages and races. Once half of those players are dead, I mean, out, everyone will be against one another. Who ever wins, gets to live on," the second voice laughed happily.

"Here are the rules. This group will have bows and quivers filled with different kinds of arrows. My partner and I will give you the ability to fire weld and shoot the bow. How, you may ask? Well, you will be knocked out and given the memory of how to use them. You must help your team mates until the half mark. Oh, also. You can't escape the land of Lano. You will die. Mwahaha!"

The group of ten people started screaming and running. They didn't want any part of this! The voices repeated the rules and how to play the game in their minds. In no less than a minute, all ten people fell to the ground.

Two figures suddenly appeared in the burning hot sands of the Western Desert. They looked at each other, grinned, and walked to the humans, ready to prepare them for the tournament that was soon to take place.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yami groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his head as he sat up. He opened his eyes and widened them as he saw that he was in a completely different area. Instead of the deserted desert terrain, it was all green and dense. He was in a forest! Yami slowly got up and whined as he felt his body flare up in soreness. He looked around and sighed as he saw a bow, a quiver filled with arrows, and a few daggers on the floor. He walked to the weapons and grabbed the bigger one first. The bow.

The bow he has is black with crimson diamond designs on it. It also has red streaks everywhere and has the face of a Phoenix on the top of it. The Phoenix is his spirit animal and will come out and help when it is needed.

Yami let out another sigh as he shakily put the bow over his head and across his back. He then leaned down and grabbed the quiver filled to the brim with arrows. To Yami's surprise, it wasn't as heavy as he thought they were.

The quiver is dark blue. Arrow heads poked out of the top, showing the variety of colors that brought with it. There was red, blue, white, and silver tipped arrows that were attached to wooden shafts. The red is to make someone go to sleep, the blue is mind control, the white is poison, and the silver are the regular arrows.

Yami lowered his head as he put the pack on his back. He moved around to make sure that the bow and quiver felt good before he picked up the daggers and put them in their holders under his sweater. That's when Yami realized that he had a new outfit on. Yami had on new black pants, black boots, and a black sweater. He also probably thought that he had a T-shirt under the sweater but he didn't really feel nor see it.

Yami glared at the new things he got before he sighed and let his shoulder fall limp. It was useless. The only way out of here was to win but he didn't want to kill anyone! But he is being forced to. Yami sighed once again and looked around his surroundings. Birds chirped and the insects went along their way.

"Ah!"

Yami jumped as he heard the loud scream. He looked around and around before he finally went a direction where he thought he heard the scream the loudest. He pushed away bushes and jumped tree roots as he followed. His feet though dug into the ground as he saw what was happening.

In front of him, there were the two people who looked like him but had tan skin. A couple of feet in front of them was an older female that had dozens of ice shards around her, her hand up as if it was ready to throw something at the two.

Yami's eyes widened and pulled his bow out and an arrow of poison. He hid behind a bush as he listened to the conversation.

"Stupid Sagittarius! You need to die!" the female shouted.

"Why? Why do we need to kill people, hm? We can team up and take down the enemy!" the older one of the twins shouted back as the smaller hid behind his brother.

"You're the enemy!" the female shouted and threw the ice sharps at the twins.

This was Yami's cue. On instinct, Yami stood up and shot the arrow at the female. It hit her chest. She gasped and widened her eyes in shock and pain before she slowly collapsed, dead in a few minutes. Yami sighed and shook his head before he ran to the look-a-like twins. The older was holding his younger brother who was shaking and trying not to cry. Yami walked to them slowly and put his bow back.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Who are you? Who was she?" the older male asked with a growl.

"I am Yami, part of Sagittarius. I am with you two. I don't know too much about these teams, but I think that was an Aquarius team member," Yami replied.

"I'm Atemu and this is my little brother, Atem. Why the hell are we here?" the older, Atemu, asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm still trying to figure out," Yami sighed.

Atemu is twenty years old. His skin is tan but it is more tanned than Atem's. His eyes are like Atem's, which are red, but have more color to them. He is tall for someone who is 5'7. When he woke up, he was in an all-black outfit with a white shirt showing as it was still unzipped. Yami could see that Atem and Atemu had their bows and quivers on them but they had forgotten to use them. Atemu's bow is white with streaks, pecks, and dots of red and black. On the top of the bow, the head of a bull was shown. His quiver was the color dark red. The arrows Atemu has are of death, healing, life, truth, and the regular ones.

When Yami looked at Atem, he had the same arrows but the truth one. Atem is much younger than his brother as he is sixteen. His skin is the color of milk chocolate and caramel mixed together in a light tan. His eyes are light red and sharp and filled with worry. He is small for his age at 5'3. When he woke up, the teen found himself in black leggings and a crimson school shirt that is tucked in his pants. His quiver is crimson red. His bow is crimson with black dots everywhere. The head of a horse was on top of the bow.

"We should stick together. It'll be safer for all of us," Yami said.

"Why should we trust you?" Atemu asked.

"Our chances in surviving will get higher since we can keep watch of each other's backs," Yami reasoned.

Atem pulled on Atemu's shirt, grabbing his brother's attention. "We should trust him, Big Brother."

Atemu looked in his brother's worried eyes before he sighed and nodded. He then turned to Yami.

"Alright, we will follow you. But, if I find out you are doing something untrustworthy, then consider yourself dead," Atemu growled.

Yami sighed and nodded, understanding why Atemu said that. He was somewhat glad that little Atem had someone to care for. Yami's family had died when he was younger so he never received the love he was supposed to have. Yami shook the bad memories away and waved Atem and Atemu over to him.

"We should probably get to a stream or a body of water. It will be night soon so we should also get something to eat," Yami said.

"Who can eat at a time like this?" Atem mumbled.

"I'm not sure but we need our strength, especially you little one," Yami said softly and smiled at Atem.

Atem blushed and nodded as he followed his older brother and new friend. He continued to look around and even clung to Yami's hand as he continued to hear scary sounds and such. Yami kept a good grip on his bow just in case he needed it.

Suddenly, something squirted out of the bushes and in instinct once more, Yami and Atemu jumped to the side. Atem yelped and clung to Yami even more as he looked at the person who threw it. It was a dirt ball from a Gemini. It was a male this time and he looked determined to win.

"Stupid losers," the male muttered and threw another dirt ball at Atemu.

Atemu dodged and growled at him. He felt his hands burn up and he felt his chest start to get heavy and tight. His eyes were super bright this time. A sudden urge hit Atemu and he threw his hands at the Gemini and flames come out of his fingers. The Gemini widened his eyes and screamed as he burned. He never saw this coming. He died a minute later.

Yami and Atem looked at Atemu in shock. Atemu panted as he fell to his knees and looked at his hands. His tan went pale and he looked up at his brother and Yami, his eyes back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Atemu asked a minute later.

"Our fire mending," Yami said breathless before he pulled Atem to his brother.

Atem fell to his knees and hugged Atemu tight, letting a few tears fall from his face. Atemu held his baby brother tight and whispered into his ear. Yami looked at the scene as he patted their backs in comfort. His heart filled with sadness as he could feel the love that the brothers are feeling. He never in his life felt that. He doesn't even know if he had siblings. His parents kicked him out before they died four years later. Yami quickly wiped a tear away that unconsciously fell. When would it be his turn to feel loved? Like, actually truly loved?

()()()


	3. Chapter 2

**Going to update every ten days or so; still sticking to updating 2-3 times a month **

Night finally fell in the land of Lano. Yami, Atemu, and Atem had traveled a few hours around the island and finally found a small lake to stay at. While Atemu and Yami were collecting sticks for the fireplace and find some soft greenery to lay on, Atem was fishing. The young teen had caught five fish.

"Good job, little brother," Atemu said softly as he hugged Atem.

Atem blushed and hugged him back. "Thanks."

Yami smiled at the teen when he looked at him and started to cook the fish. They all decided that it would be best that they would cut one fish in three parts and that each gets one. The other four fish will be for later.

When Atemu and Atem walked to the fire and sat down, the fish was ready. Yami stabbed each part with a stick he had removed the bark from and gave it to the new people of his new group. Atem took and smiled at Yami again before he nibbled at the piece.

Atemu took large bites and finished his in a few minutes. He groaned before he walked to the area where the greenery to sleep on are and laid down on one. He fell asleep a few minutes laters.

Yami and Atem sat still and kept silent. Sure they were teammates now but they were still hesitant. Yami ate his fish in a few bites like Atemu and burped lightly. He blushed and covered his mouth and excused himself. Atem looked at him before he covered his mouth to stifle his giggles. Yami pouted at Atem before he too laughed. They were glad to get some kind of laughter out that isn't of evil or anything like it.

"Hey Yami, can I ask you a question?" Atem asked as he stood up and walked to Yami, sitting down next to him.

Yami nodded and set his stick down. "Anything."

"Alright. Um, well, when me and Atemu were hugging, you were crying. You were sad. Why?" Atem asked nervously.

Yami looked down. "Oh... well. That's just it. I never felt any type of love or care when I was growing up. When I was with my parents, I was used as a slave. I believe you're old enough to know what rape is, right? Anyway, I was raped a few times, I was cute, I was starved. I remember myself almost killing myself and that was when I was nine. When I was fourteen, I got kicked out. As surprising as that sounds, I am very happy that I was. I had freedom, but I didn't know what to do from then. I had to steal food and more. My parents died soon after," Yami shrugged.

"Oh...well, something bad happened in your life... something bad happened to my life as well. Um... I was being bullied when I was in High School... it got so bad that my big brother had to go from college and become a Sophomore because of me. One day, a bully in my class, I think his name is Ushio, beat me up so much that I had a broken rib. He even beat my brother up! That was the last straw for me and I, um, beat him up so much he died," Atem looked down as tears filled his eyes.

Yami's eyes widened before they softened. He scooted closer to Atem and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Atem turned around and buried his face in Yami's shoulder and cried out the pain he felt from his pain.

"Mom and Dad sent me to jail but then something knocked out the guards and then I was in the Western Desert. I was looking around when we were knocked out and then here I was with Atemu and... you," Atem sniffled, clutching his eyes closed.

Yami held him even tight, rubbing his back. "Atem, it's okay. I understand how you feel. Those people just don't understand, alright?" he murmured softly.

Atem sniffled and nodded and still held onto Yami's shirt. Yami sighed and pulled him onto his lap and rocked him back and forth. Atem blushed darkly and held onto Yami, snuggling closer to the older male. Yami smiled softly and stroked his lower back. Atem shivered and leaned his head on Yami's shoulders before he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Yami smiled before his hand reached up and gently stroked his cheek. Atem did look quite cute when he sleeps.

Yami blushed and shook his head at the thought. He waited a few minutes to have Atem fall into a deeper sleep before he got up and carried Atem to the area where Atemu was sleeping. He laid the young teen next to his brother before he went back to his place on the ground. He took his bow out and grabbed a regular arrow from his quiver and put it in its place.

Yami then waited. Might as well take look out for his teammates while they are resting. Yami wasn't tired but they are.

Yami's on guard.

…

Morning soon rolled around and Yami's head snapped up when he heard branches breaking and soft hissing. He got up and pointed his arrow in the direction where it came from and waited. The hisses got louder and louder and soon got turned into arguing.

"Bakura! I told you to quiet down! I see smoke!" a male voice hissed as he and his companion walked through the bushes.

"That smoke can be anything!" his companion hissed back but both froze as they saw Yami there with a bow in their faces. Their hands quickly went up in the air.

Yami looked at them and saw both of their bows. Yami set his own down and looked at them.

One male looked to be around Atemu's age of twenty. His skin is dark tan and his eyes are purple, sharp looking. He is around 5'8. His outfit includes khakis pants and a black T-shirt. Yami could see that his bow is being held on his back and that his quiver is tan. The Sagittarius could see the arrows of Death, Healing, and Torture. The stranger's bow is sand colored with somewhat the same texture of the sand. It also had spots of different shades of brown and on the top is had the face of a Lion.

The other male looked to be around twenty one. His skin is pale just like Yami's and his eyes are grey, sharp as well as the other. He is 5'8. His outfit consists of grey pants and a jacket over his blue striped shirt. Yami could see that his quiver is black and that he has arrows of Death, Torture, and the regular ones. His bow is pure black with shades of greys going through it. He had the head of a snake on top of the arrow. His bow is in his hands.

"You're both Sagittarius," Yami stated.

"Yes. We are not here to hurt you," the one with tan skin said firmly as he pulled the pale one behind his back.

"I know that. I won't hurt you either. Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm Marik," the tan one said before pointing to the pale one. "This is my husband, Bakura."

"Nice to meet you, Marik and Bakura. I am Yami," Yami said before pointing to the brothers. "The smaller one is Atem and the bigger one is Atemu. They are brothers."

"That's good to know but do you have some food we can munch on?" Marik asked, yelping and glaring at Bakura who had hit his head.

Yami chuckled softly and nodded. He waved the newcomers over to the dead fire and grabbed a fish. Yami closed his eyes and concentrated before he lit the fire with his fire mending. Bakura and Marik looked at him in amazement before they saw Yami cut the fish in half and put it over the fire.

"How did you do that?" Bakura asked.

"It's in our memories and skills. The creatures from the start told us that and we also have the technique of archery," Yami explained with a shrug.

Bakura nodded and thanked Yami as he handed a piece of fish to both him and his husband. Bakura and Marik took a bite and finished in less than a minute. When they finished, a loud yelp was heard as well as a groan. The newcomers turned around and widened their eyes as they saw Atemu pointing his bow at them as Atem hid behind him, shaking.

"Whoa, whoa! Atemu, wait, they're with us! They're also Sagittarius," Yami explained.

Atemu looked at Yami before he eyes the newcomers and put his weapon down. Atem squeezed his brother's hand before he ran to Yami and snuggled into his chest, holding onto him tight. Yami patted the young one's back before he motioned Atemu to come close. Atemu slowly walked to Yami and kept his bow ready just in case it was needed.

"Who are you?" Atemu asked.

"Marik and Bakura, we're part of your group," Marik gulped.

Yami scowled at Atemu. The older one sighed and shook his head and put his bow away. Atem looked at the adults and widened his eyes. He saw them before he blacked out. Bakura and Marik saw Atem and waved at him before they stood up and looked at the group.

"So, are we together? Like, are we not going to kill each other?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, it's a truce for now," Yami replied as he too stood up with Atem in his arms.

"Good. We heard from a Libra that there are a few bases around the island. I suggest that we use one to bunker in for at least a week," Marik said.

"What if someone catches us when we're asleep?" Atem asked quietly, looking at Yami's eyes in worry and fear.

Yami petted Atem's head. "I will be watching at night, don't worry," he said softly.

"No. We will have shifts. When we make it to the shelter, you're sleeping," Atemu said sternly.

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes as the others nodded. Yami grabbed Atem's hand and his other things before he looked at Atemu, Bakura, and Marik. They all nodded and turned around, to start towards the middle of the Lano land.

()()()


	4. Chapter 3

"Gah!"

Atem shakily set down his bow as he took down another Leo. Atemu and Yami encouraged him to start using his bow but he still hated killing people. He's rather just hid behind his big brother or cr-, friend. Atem blushed darkly as he continued to think about Yami and shook his head, whining.

"Everything alright Atem?" Yami asked softly as he trotted to Atem, gently setting a hand on his shoulder.

Atem blushed even more and nodded. He put his bow on his back and let Yami take his hand and lead them to the others. Bakura had killed an Aquarius and he was checking her to see if she had anything useful. He grinned as he pulled out a few potions and a dagger.

"Good job, babe!" Marik laughed as he hugged Bakura close to him, grabbing a potion or two.

Bakura nodded and put the others in his bag before he pointed straight. Atemu frowned as he saw this and growled as he saw his brother and ally really close... maybe a little too close for his comfort. Atem blushed as he saw his brother look at him before he looked at Yami and smiled apologetically and went to his brother, hugging him. Atemu hugged him back before he looked where Bakura was heading.

"What about it?" Atemu asked.

"She came from there. They're at the shelters," Bakura said with a sigh.

"What can we do now? We need to take them out," Marik said.

"And die? Are you crazy?" Yami asked as he looked at the couple.

"It's our only way. I say we go around the shelter and use our fire on thei-"

"Get outta 'ere you dumb fishes!"

"It's fish, Joseph, fish!"

"Whatevs!"

Atem, Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik all blinked in shock and the youngest of them all covered his mouth as he started to giggle. Bakura and Marik snorted as Yami and Atemu rolled their eyes. Yami pulled out his bow and signaled Atemu to follow. The tan man nodded and grabbed a regular arrow and followed close. When they looked over a bush, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they saw two more people with bows take down a full team.

"What the fu-"

The women from the two turned around and shot an arrow at Atemu who had started to swear. The arrow grazed Atemu's cheek but it still caused some damage.

"Language!"

"Who are you?" Yami asked as he stood up, lowering his bow as he stood in front of Atemu.

The man stood up, grinning and chuckling. "Joey Wheeler's tha name, bro! Dis is my girl, Mai Valentine. Who the fuck are ya?" He asked.

Atemu looked at Mai and fell in awkwardness as he saw Mai looking at Joey in annoyance yet love. Why does he get hurt but the damn blonde doesn't!? Atemu is the one who is supposed to be innocent here!

"Well, uh, Joey and Mai, I can see you're Sagittarius as well. Come with us, we will have a better chance in surviving," Yami reasoned.

"Why should we?" Mai asked, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Because we can kill the other people and we will have a better chance in winning," Bakura said as he and the others came.

"Ugh, fine. Only because we need people to protect us while we rest," Joey grumbled before he turned around and walked into the shelter.

Mai rolled her eyes before she smiled at her new group and walked to the shelter. The group walked with her as well but they found out that only half of them can come in and rest.

"I'll rest. You go," Yami said. "Try to fit in."

Atem shook his head and ran to Yami, hugging him by the waist as the others walked in the shelter and quickly fell asleep as they laid down on the ground. Of course, snoring was heard from all but Mai.

"Why don't you go in as well?" Yami asked softly as he rubbed Atem's back.

"I-I don't want you to be alone," Atem whispered quietly, snuggling closer to his chest.

Yami smiled before he sat down against the shelter and set Atem on his lap. Atem blushed and snuggled close, putting his bow and quiver on the ground. He played with Yami's shirt before he gasped as he felt a hand on his ass. It was really shocking, but he liked it.

"Oops, sorry," Yami murmured and pulled his hand away.

"No, it's okay, I-I liked it," Atem whispered silently.

Yami smiled and nuzzled Atem who giggled lightly. After a minute, Yami pulled away and gently looked at his eyes. Atem looked at him as well and blushed as he felt Yami's hand on his cheek. He nuzzled it and gasped as he suddenly felt lips on his. He moaned as he felt a tongue on his lips and opened up slightly, groaning as Yami zipped his tongue through his lips. Yami's tongue explored Atem's warm cavern before he felt Atem's small tongue hiding. He grinned and gently pushed Atem on his back and forced is tongue deeper. Atem squealed and groaned as he felt more of Yami and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close. When air was needed, they pulled back and panted heavily as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Love was filled in their jeweled eyes as well as some lust. Atem grunted as he felt a bulge in Yami's pants and blushed.

"Um, sorry," Yami mumbled as he got up and helped Atem sit up.

"I-It's alright, I enjoyed it," Atem said as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami smiled and kissed Atem's head. A few minutes later, he could feel and hear Atem's breathing even out. The young teen was asleep. Yami smiled and stroked his hair and cheek before he sighed and looked around the forest. He just wants to go home and be with Atem. He loves the young teen so much but he can't do anything in the real world at the moment. I guess they just needed to wait.

And survive.

...

When Atem woke up, he found himself alone. He whimpered lightly and stood up, grabbing his bow. He didn't want to be alone, especially when it was just around midnight. The snoring in the shelter was much louder and he wondered why he wasn't woken by it.

Atem gasped as he heard leaves ruffling in the bushes and turned his bow to it but cried out as something jumped at him and pinned him to the side of the shelter. Atem panted heavily and whimpered as he felt a tongue on his neck and tried to push the person off, but he was too weak.

"Hey! Back off!" A familiar voice shouted at the odd figure who had Atem pinned and an arrow was heard being shot.

Atem gasped once more and dived down as the arrow hit the side wall. When he opened his eyes, the figure was gone. He sighed in relief as he saw Yami run to him. He and Yami dropped their bows before they hugged each other. Atem bursted into tears as he was in the safe arms of the one he fell in love with.

Yami rubbed his back and cooed softly to him. He kissed his neck and held him until Atem stopped crying and was now just sniffling and panting softly. Yami led Atem back to where they were last night and held him on his lap.

"Atem, what happened?" Yami asked.

"I-I woke up. I saw that you weren't there anymore. I thought I was left alone again. I heard something in the bushes and before I could call for help or anything, I was pinned," Atem whispered as he shook. "He licked my neck, I thought that...that..."

Yami hugged Atem tight as he bursted into tears once again. After a few minutes, Atem fell asleep and Yami was deep in thought. Who was that thing? Was it human or that devil that brought that here? Was it another horoscope team that was using their powers? Yami sighed and held Atem tight. He hoped that everything would be over soon, for Atem's sake.

…

"Are you stupid?! You could have gotten killed!" A voice hissed as his partner came into the cave after it's attempted on getting Atem.

"Oh shut up, Valenthe! I was desperate to fuck someone! You're no good!" The demon growled as he pushed his partner away.

"Excuse me! I was trying to prepare all the players! Does it not cross your mind that if the humans kill each other all at once that we would starve!" Valenthe growled. "Also, those are the bad guys! Let them suffer!"

'Exactly!" Countered Valen. "The guys I was about to have and fuck killed someone!"

"Does it really matter? They're gonna die anyway but keep your paws off. For fucks sake, you could have gotten him pregnant!" Valenthe snapped.

"Alright! Alright! God damn, I'll stay put, mother!" Valen sneered before he stomped off into his room to recuperate from his almost fatal attack.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! I AM THE SAME AGE AS YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! GO DIE IN HELL! I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

The insults came more and more. The other demons who were living with the demons groaned as this was the fifth time Valen and Valenthe had caught this day. They plugged their ears with their fingers and started singing loudly before they eventually fell asleep. They sometimes wished that they were the humans who had to survive and kill instead of the ones waiting to eat and torment them.

()()()


	5. Chapter 4

"Ow, my head hurts.."

Atem held his head and whined even more as he slowly sat up. He felt tears in his eyes but he also felt a warm and soft hand wipe them away. He blushed and opened his eyes, squinting as he looked up and saw Yami smiled softly at him. He blushed a little darker before he nuzzled Yami's hand, whining as the older male pulled away.

"Do you want some medicine?" Yami asked.

Atem shrugged and whined as he stood up. He didn't care if he took anything. As long as he wasn't in pain and was with Yami, anything would work. Yami nodded and pulled Atem close to his chest. He kissed Atem's head and dug into his bag and pulled out a white pill and some water. Atem looked at it and before he took it from Yami's hands. Yami smiled and took some water into his mouth before he leaned down and kissed Atem. Atem moaned and opened his mouth, gasping as he felt the water go into his mouth. He forcingly swallowed and broke the kiss, coughing. Yami patted his back and yelped as he was grabbed from his shoulders and hurled to a tree. Atemu glared at Yami and hugged his little brother, patting and rubbing his back as he whispered to his embarrassed brother.

"Atemu, really?" Yami groaned as he stood up, rubbing his head.

"You're too close to my brother. I'm not going to have him hurt again," Atemu hissed at the leader.

"Hurt again? Who hurt him?" Yami asked, now worried and starting be protective.

"Um, maybe later," Atem whispered as he looked around, whimpering as he saw Marik, Bakura, Mai, and Joey come out of the shelter and look at them.

"Yeah... how about never," Atemu muttered before he sighed and kissed Atem's head.

Yami sighed softly before he turned to the Sagittarius group. "Alright. We should head out now. Let's go around the middle and stake out the other shelters," he said.

"I don't want to go..." Bakura whined and yelped as he was picked up.

Marik grinned and nuzzled Bakura's neck, gently nipping the flesh. Bakura moaned softy and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. Atemu gagged and Yami rolled his eyes. Atem blushed darkly and Mai and Joey were cackling, holding their stomachs as they laughed.

"Alright, alright. That's enough! We need to go," Yami mumbled and grabbed his bow from his hand and started to head east.

Bakura and Marik pouted as they saw their leader go and followed him. Well, more like Marik was following Yami as he still had Bakura in his arms. Atemu grabbed his little brother's wrist and dragged Atem along behind him. Atem whimpered lightly as he felt some burning pain on his wrist but kept quiet, hiding his tears. Mai and Joey were following behind. They were leaning on each other as they took in their breaths. They wiped away tears before they grabbed their bows and ran. When they were in front of Yami, they shot an arrow that had a rope connected to it. The arrow and rope pulled them up and the two were now in the tress, running and jumping around. Yami rolled his eyes but chuckled softy. He turned around and frowned as he saw Atemu dragging poor Atem behind him. He couldn't do anything though. Atemu would be suspicious of him and Atem. Atem was looking down and his eyes were covered by his bangs. Yami sighed softly once more before he looked back in front of him and continued to walk. He hoped that at one point during this nightmare that their secret would be released.

…

"Can...can we take a break?" Atem asked quietly as he struggled to have Atemu let go of his wrist.

"No. We need to hurry up," Atemu said sternly, grabbing his brother's shoulder and directing him east.

Yami stopped him though.

"No, Atem is right. We should all have a break. Atem and I will sleep while you guys rest and keep on guard," Yami said as he pulled Atemu off of Atem and led Atem behind a tree.

Atemu frowned and scowled at Yami and Atem before he was suddenly pushed to the ground. The male gasped and turned around, scowling and cursing at Joey who was glaring at Atemu. Atemu got up and was about to punch Joey but Mai hit Atemu with her bow.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Atemu snapped at the two.

"Haven't you fucking noticed that you have been hurting Atem and Yami?" Mai asked with a cross of her arms.

"Hurting my brother? How? I don't give two fucks about the other shit head but Atem?" Atemu scowled as he rubbed his head.

"Haven't you noticed that Yami and Atem have been getting, sunno, a little closer?"

"Well..."

"FOR SUCK'S SAKE!" Joey shouted. "They are in love! You're taking that ability away from your brother!"

"Love? Joey, my brother has been hurt because of love! He has been raped over and over!" Atemu shouted as he clung tightly to his bow.

"That doesn't really matter, Atemu," Bakura said softly as he walked to Atemu and set a hand on his shoulder. "As long as he is happy."

Atemu looked down and shaded his eyes with his bangs. His brother was hurt, he can't love... right? Or was that only him? Atem's hurt made him think that every time Atem is in love he will be hurt? Well, love isn't love without hurt... oh, what will Atemu do? He really didn't want his brother to be in love... he'll be even more hurt. Bakura patted Atemu's back before he lead him out and walked around the lands to talk to him as the others stayed back to try and relax and rest up for the journey.

…

Atem and Yami walked deeper into the forest after they listened to their group's conversation. Yami had a light grip on Atem's other wrist before he let go. Atem rubbed his sore wrist that his brother held before he snuggled into Yami's chest, holding him tight. Yami smiled sadly before he hugged him back, kissing his head.

"I guess you want to know what that was about…" Atem murmured into Yami's chest, looking up slightly.

"Know about what?" Yam asked gently.

"Um... earlier, Atemu said I was raped... I was in my last relationship..." Atem whimpered.

Yami hugged Atem tightly and kissed his head once more. He rocked the young teen back and forth before he picked him up in his arms and went to a tree, sitting down and leaning against it with Atem in his lap and arms.

"You don't need to tell me, Atem," Yami whispered softly, nuzzling Atem's neck.

Atem mewled softly and blushed before he shook his head.

"I want you to know... I love you Yami," Atem said with a sniffle, snuggling into Yami.

Yami sighed and nodded. He hugged Atem once more before he kissed his head. Atem smiled softly before he pulled away and kissed Yami's lips lightly and pulled back. He held Yam's hands and looked down, still ashamed.

Flashback

"You son of a bitch!"

Atem cried as he was thrown into the wall. He cured up in extreme pain as he fell to the floor and sobbed as he felt something warm and metallic smelling soak into his cloths. Glass was now everywhere as picture frames of he and his boyfriend broke, just like their love.

"This is what you get for fucking cheating on me!" Atem's boyfriend shouted as he kicked him in his stomach.

The younger one cried out and held his stomach. "I was out with my brother!"

"I don't give two fucks! Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

Atem gasped as his hair was grabbed and he was dragged to the couch. He winced and cried as he was shoved stomach first onto the furniture and felt his pants and underwear get ripped off. Atem's eyes widened as he tried to get free but it was too late. The dick of his boyfriend was slammed into him and Atem screamed bloody murder. Blood quickly started oozing out of Atem's entrance and the older one of the two started to groan in pleasure. Atem was sobbing and trying to get away but to no avail.

His life was not much more than an inferno hell.

End flashback

Yam's eyes widened as he heard the story. He felt his hands get gripped even more and he could feel Atem shake in his arms. Yami hugged Atem tight and whined softly as Atem broke down. He kissed his head and soon felt Atem go limp. The young teen's chest went up and down slowly as he slept. Yami held him tight and let his tears go ever so slowly. How could a man do such a thing to his poor young boy? He has done nothing!

"I'm so sorry, my love. I love you so much," Yami whispered before he too fell asleep.

()()()


	6. Chapter 5

Atem groaned lightly as he felt a hand on his head. The hand was gently petting him but as well as scratching his scalp. Moaning in slight pleasure, Atem bit his lip and leaned into the touch, purring. A small, weak chuckle erected from the hand's owner and Atem opened his eyes. He sat up and turned around before he gasped as he saw who it was. It was Ushio... he was all beaten up and his face is all red. Tears surfaced Atem's eyes as he quickly let out a loud yelp and tried to get away. But, the beaten boy grabbed Atem's ankle and held onto him tight. Atem felt his throat close in fear and anxiety. He looked around frantically as he tried to kick the hand away with his other foot.

No avail.

"Why Atem... why would you do this? To me?" Ushio asked with his croaky voice, his hand shaking lightly.

"You were beating me up! You were beating my big brother! You were beating every kid there was!" Atem cried.

"But you love me... you had a taste of me..."

Atem's face went green as he remembered the event. The air he tried to breath in was cut off as Ushio lunged up and grabbed him by his neck, holding him to the ground by his neck. His face went from a green to a blue. His legs came up and started flying everywhere. But, something grabbed his legs and pinned them down. Atem's eyes widened as he felt the grass in his ass cheek and screamed as loud as he could with the hands trying to collapse his windpipe when he felt a searing and burning pain in his entrance.

"Atem... Atem... Atem!"

Atem sat up quickly and let out a low scream, muffled by Yami's hand. Atem panted heavily and looked around before he saw Yami. Tears came down his cheeks as he hugged the older boy tight and cried into his chest. Yami's eyes widened but softened as he saw how tense and scared Atem was. He held him tight and just whispered into his ear to try and sooth him. When Atem's cries were reduced to only sniffles, hiccups, and a few unintentional sobs, Yami asked him a question.

"Atem, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Yami asked softly, growling at himself for asking the second question that made Atem feel uncomfortable.

"U-Ushio... he's back," Atem hiccupped.

"What? That can't be, Atem. He's dead, remember?" Yami said softly, kissing Atem's temple.

""I know but I can feel him... him on my neck... he was choking me and he was raping me as well," Atem whispered before he broke down again.

Yam gently took Atem in his arms and leaned against the tree and held him close as Atem cried again. The other Sagittarius people were out so it was only Yami and Atem. Atem cried for a few minutes before he stopped. Yami tilted his head at not hearing the cries before Atem asked the shocking question.

"Yami, can you please make me not feel Ushio anymore? I want to feel you instead, please?" Atem sniffled.

"Eh, what? Atem, are you sure? Don't want you scared anymore," Yami whispered.

"If you don't want me to be scared, please do it... I don't want to feel anyone but you," Atem's eyes started stinging again with unfallen tears.

Yami's eyes softened even more before he kissed Atem's now closed eyes and wiped away the tears. Atem blushed lightly and gently held Yami's hands before he kissed his fingers. Yami chuckled softly before he pulled them back and leaned down. He gently kissed Atem's lips and moaned as he tasted Atem once again. Atem blushed lightly before he slowly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and opened his mouth. He gasped as he felt Yami's tongue enter his mouth and unconsciously closed his lips, sucking on the tongue. Yami groaned and gently pushed Atem down on the ground and held his cheek. When the need of air was greatly needed, the two pulled away and panted as they looked at each other. Lust slowly was creeping their way into Atem's eyes and the two kissed once again.

"Nhgn!" Atem bucked his hips up as he felt Yami stroke his hips, startled by the action.

Yami grunted as he felt Atem grind into him and growled. He pulled away and nipped Atem's neck before he leaned down. Atem gasped as he felt Yami start to take off his pants. He shivered as he felt air run through him and yelped as he felt fingers in him.

"Y-yami..." Atem moaned softy.

Yami smirked slightly and leaned down. He licked Atem's member and started to deep throat him. Gasping, Atem whined and tried to buck up. Holy hell he had never felt such talented tongue or fingers! He whimpered as he felt that both the tongue and fingers were gone and opened his eyes. He blushed darkly as he saw Yami look up at him. Yami smiled softly and kissed Atem before he entered the kid. Atem gasped and tense at the intrusion before he relaxed and let Yami enter easily. Yami groaned at the heat and waited for Atem but the younger one bucked up, telling him to move.

"Damn Atem... you're so tight," Yami groaned as he began to move.

"And you're big... faster... harer..." Atem panted.

Yami nodded and did as he was told. He went faster and harder when he heard Atem's moans get louder and more frequent. Atem cried out as he came as well as Yami. The two panted before Yami collapsed on to Atem's chest and panted heavily. Atem cracked a smile and gently petted Yam's hair. Purring, Yami pulled out and laid next to Atem after dressing the two up and pulled Atem close to him. Atem snuggled into Yami and giggled softly as he drew on Yami's shirt.

"Why are you laughing?" Yami asked softly.

"I'm just so grateful that I have you and Atemu... I just wonder how he will react when he realizes that we're together," Atem murmured softly as he kissed Yami's cheek.

Yami smiled and kissed Atem's head before he started to hum softly. Atem blushed, yawned, and snuggled even more with Yami before he closed his eyes. Yami smiled as he saw this and stroked his hair and cheek before his voice died down. Atem was asleep and that was what Yami needed. He got up, carried Atem in his arms, and walked to a stream and started to wash him and Atem off.

()()()


	7. Chapter 6

"Where were you guys?" Bakura asked as he saw Atem and Yami walk out of the forest. "We were looking for you."

"We were washing up in the river," Yami replied as Atem blushed darkly.

Marik gasped and whined, pouting at Yami as well as glaring at him. "There was a river and you didn't tell us!?" He shouted.

"Be quiet," Yami hissed. "And no because I didn't know where you guys were. Anyway, we should move to the center or other shelters."

Just as Marik was about to explode on Yami, Bakura grabbed his arm and hit his head, glaring at his husband. Marik shrunk back slightly in defeat and crossed his arms, mumbling and glaring at Yami still. Bakura looked at Yami and Atem in sympathy before he grabbed Marik's hand and dragged him off, scolding him many times. Atem giggled lightly as he heard the swears and shouts of pain and walked to Atemu. Atemu smiled softly at his baby brother before he ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before they followed Marik and Bakura. Mai and Joey were with Yami as they talked about Atemu, Atem and the game.

"So, why were you guys taking long in the forest?" Joey asked.

"We were bathing," Yami replied.

"Hmm…"

"What Joseph means is that if you and Atem had sex. I mean, we did kinda hear some moaning and screams and grunts and-" Mai was cut off.

"Alright, yes we did. Now, can you stop talking about it?" Yami asked as his cheeks flushed lightly.

"Why are you getting disturbed? Hell, you were the ones who had sex!" Joey gasped.

Mai glared at her love and hit his head before she shoved him away. Joey laughed and stuck out his tongue at her before he ran up to Atemu and Atem and started teasing the younger brother. Yami paled as he saw this and was about to run to him, but Mai's hand grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him.

"Everyone knows about you two," Mai said.

"What? How?" Yami's asked in shock, but slightly relieved.

"Y'all are very close and lovey dovey. Atemu was very upset about it but he finally understood that you make Atem very happy," Mai said.

"Wait, I make Atem happy?" Yami asked.

Mai smiled and nodded. "Yes. From what Atemu has told us, Atem never smiled as large as he did when this whole thing started."

Yami smiled as he heard this. He was super glad that Atem was getting in his spirits with him than anyone else, even with Atemu. The two started walking and talking more about Atem and Yami himself until shouts started coming from their group. Mai and Yami pulled out their bows and arrows before they ran up to them. Mai's and Yami's eyes widened as they saw Joey fall to the ground with an arrow through his heart. Mai's world fell to pieces in front of everyone.

"NO!" Mai shouted as she dropped everything and ran to her lover.

She held Joey to her chest and cried into his neck. Joey coughed very weakly and shakily patted her arms. Blood was everywhere by now and the Sagittarius group was surrounding Joey and Mai, hoping to cover the couple as they knew Joey was going to die. Tears were in Atem's eyes but he still stood strong and Bakura and Atemu were very shaken by the sudden attack.

"Joey, Joey please don't leave me!" Mai cried.

Joey smiled one last time and chuckled very, very faintly. He pushed out his lips one last time before his eyes closed and everything in him went limp. Mai's eyes widened and her arms started to shake. Her ears was pounding against her rub cage and her mind was blank. Her love… was gone.

"You son of a bitch… now you're going to get it, you stupid mother fucking demons!" Mai screamed and raised her arms.

Yami saw what was happening and shouted for everyone to duck. Everyone did just in time before Mai's finger tips exploded with fire coming out. The trees and some grasses were caught on fire and screams were heard. Mai didn't care who she hurt anymore. The one she loved… was ripped away from her. An arrow was shot from behind Mai. Mai hadn't notice nor did anyone else before it hit her chest, hitting her heart as well. Mai's flames stopped but an eerie smile was placed on her lips. The group looked up and paled as they saw Mai slowly fall onto her knees and then onto Joey. Their blood mixed and in no less than a minute, they disappeared.

"NO!" Atem sobbed and buried his face into Atemu's chest.

Atemu held him and covered him as Yami, Bakura, and Marik used their powers to take away and enemy they had and kill them. At least ten Pisces fell to the floor, burned to a crisp. Yami panted and held his arm and smoke came out of them. The three ran to Atemu and Atem and made sure they were alright. Atem gripped himself to Yami and shook badly. Yami patted his back and sighed softly, slowly standing up with Atem in his arms.

"We must go now," Yami said sternly.

Atemu's hair covered his eyes. "We...we lost two people…"

"I know that Atemu, but there is nothing we can do about it. We must recuperate," Yami said.

Atemu just turned around and started to run to another shelter place. Bakura and Marik looked at Yami, who nodded and started running after Atemu. Yami put away his bow and carried Atem in his arms before he started to run with them. His mind was in deep thought though. If his group is already two down… does this mean that most of the groups are already dead?

…

The group finally reached the next shelter. It was open and already raided but they didn't care. Bakura and Marik walked into it and laid down to rest as Atemu stayed outside. Yami walked inside and gently set Atem down and sung him a lullaby. Atem shook lightly and was still clinging to Yami but he soon was able to doze off into a slumber. Yami kissed his head and held him for a few minutes before he peeled the boy away and walked outside. He sighed as he saw Atemu laying down on the ground, his eyes still covered by his hair.

He walked to the older brother and laid down next to him. Atemu didn't move but he did make a soft sounding noise. One that almost sounded like he was at the verge of crying. Yami sighed once again before he sat up and pulled Atemu into a hug. Atemu tensed at the touch and tried to get away but Yami wasn't going to let him. Minutes passed and Atemu fell limp.

"You were raped as well." Yami said.

Atemu nodded.

"Why did you lie?"

"I don't want you to think that my brother is a whore."

"I won't ever think that your brother is a whore nor will I think that you are. You both got rapped and hurt and I can't say I understand because I don't but I want to be here for you guys," Yami said softly.

Atemu let out a quiet whimper before his whole body started to tremble. Yami's eyes widened before they softened at the sound of Atemu sobbing quietly into his chest. Yami held him and rocked him back and forth as he whispered soothingly into his distressed friend's ear.

"Why are we in this? What did we do? I don't want to be here and I don't want to get killed!" Atemu cried.

"I know, Atemu. No one wants to be killed or anything. Trust me on this," Yami said.

Atemu cried for a few more minutes before he went completely limp. Yami held him for a few minutes anyway. He kept on thinking as if this was Atem and they were in this situation. What would he do to help? Can they get out of this alive? Yami sighed and stood up with the sleeping Atemu in his arms before he walked into the shelter and set him next to Atem. Atem, in his sleep, turned around and snuggled into his brother as Atemu did the same thing. Yami smiled at this before he kissed Atem's head and headed outside with his bow and arrow ready. He was ready for anything and everything. He will not let the rest of his team die; not after today. These people are like family to him. He never had a family in his life other than those foster family things but he doesn't count them as family as he isn't treated well there. He knew Atem's and Atemu's past somewhat well, but he didn't know the full story. Mai and Joey… he knew they were good people. Bakura and Marik… he had a connection to them. He didn't know what kind of connection, but it was there.

…would this challenge bring a new Yami into this world?

Yami felt very different. Before this game even started and after. Before the game, he was stoic, shy, afraid, weak... everything you can think of a gamer boy in his teens. Now, since the game has started, he has been brave, protective, happy, and… in love. Yami blushed at the word. Love. Yet, he smiled. He was happy. Very happy. Someone loved him; someone cared for him. Now, it's Yam's turn to return that but with more strength. Something that is worth his life just for Atem to survive.

No one would hurt Atem. Not Atemu. Not Bakura or Marik. Not the other players or those demons. Not even Yami himself. Atem is an angel and Yami is going to keep him like that; whether it be the easy and good way, or the hard and bad way.

()()()


	8. Chapter 7

"Yami? Yami? Where are you?" Atem mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

It was around five in the morning but it was still quite dark. Atem got up from bed and crawled outside. He saw that there was a fire burning but that was it. He yawned and walked to the fire and sat down, snuggling into the blankets that were there. He closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them again, the day was bright and his skin burned. He whimpered and hissed in pain but sat up. He looked around and saw that the group was on the other side of him, talking quietly.

"Yami? Atemu?" Atem called as he got up.

Yami turned to him and smiled softly. He excused himself and walked to Atem and hugged him close to his chest. Atem hugged him back and snuggled into his chest but sniffled as well. Memories from yesterday entered his mind and tears slowly brimmed his eyes. Yami sighed softly and patted Atem's back as the young boy started crying once more. Atemu saw this as well and walked to the two and wrapped his arm around them, hugging them tight.

"They look…like they belong with each other," Bakura sighed as he looked away.

Marik took Bakura's hand in his and squeezed his lightly. Bakura looked at him and smiled a small smile before his face went back to looking sad as he looked down. Marik sighed and pulled Bakura into his chest and held him tight, rocking him back and forth.

"Do you like them?" marik asked.

Bakura blushed. "Only Yami."

"Look Bakura, you know that we can't do anything about it. Once he loves someone no one can change that," Marik said.

"I know," Bakura sighed as he moved away before he called out to everyone. "We should head to the center!"

"D-Did the other groups… die?" Atem asked.

"I don-" Yami was about to answer but a loud horn was heard. "Uh, I think so."

The group looked at each other in worry before they slowly walked to the center. They all had their weapons out and Atemu had his finger ready to throw a blaze. When they reach the center, they saw two demons at (0,0). Their eyes widened and they saw a few Leos there, smirking and grinning. Blood lust was visible in their eyes. The demons turned around laughed in relief as they saw the Sagittarius.

"Finally! The fire people are here!" Valen smirked.

"I know, I know. I'm hungry too, y'know," Valenthe pouted before she turned to the humans.

"Welcome players. This is the last round you guys will face. Everyone will face each other off. Alright, no questions? Alright, good. Begin!"

The Leos gave their battle cries before they ran to the Sagittarius. They gasped in shock except for Atemu and Yami. Atemu stepped in front of the group and lifted his hands, letting the fire shoot out from his hands. The Leos all cried and shouted as they were consumed in fire and soon died as they were burnt to a crisp.

"Well, that team is finished," Valenthe chuckled sheepishly.

The Sagittarius gulped and looked at each other. Fear was in everyone's eyes and they were hesitant in what to do. They didn't want to kill their friends but they didn't want to die either. Atemu bit his lip as he clutched his daggers. His eyes was covered by his hair. He didn't want to die… he tainted his brother… he should die. Atemu lunged at Yami but he saw this coming, he stepped back and threw Atemu on the floor when he grabbed his arm. Atem screamed in shock and fear.

"Atemu, what is wrong with you!" Yami shouted.

"I don't want to die!" Atemu shouted back.

"You don't have to, we can leave together like a group of friends," Yami said softly.

Atemu sniffled and looked at Yami as if he were yelling the truth but he stopped. His breathing stopped. Everything stopped. He looked down and saw a hand holding his heart and Atemu looked up again. He gave a painful smile before he went limp and fell to the floor, dead. Atem looked at him in shock as well as everyone else. The little brother screamed loudly before he ran to Atemu, holding him close to his chest. Valen threw Atemu's heart in his mouth and swallowed. He shivered in delight and smirked.

"He tasted good," Valen said.

Atem looked at the demon with tears in his eyes. Anger was evident too. He slowly got up and grabbed his bow. He grabbed an arrow of death and put it in his bow before he pointed it to the demon. The demon smirked and laughed. Yami saw what was happening and followed Atem's suite, smirking as well.

"You know," Atem whispered. "There was one thing that you made a mistake one."

"And what's that?" Valenthe asked.

"You guys gave us the death arrow."

Valenthe and Valen's laughs died quickly and they looked at each other. They felt a pierce in their chest and they gasped.

"Fuck," they whispered before they collapsed, instantly dead.

The Sagittarius group all sighed and cheered as they won the war. Atem dropped his bow and grabbed his own daggers. Yami turned to Atem with a smile before he shouted.

"Atem, no!"

Too late. Atem plunged the dagger into his head and Atem fell to the floor, dead. Yami tried to run for Atem but Bakura and Marik held him to their chest just as a light appeared and took them away from the world Lano back to the world of Japan.

…

Years later…

"Yami?"

Yami looked up and smiled as he saw his boyfriend looking at him in worry. He shook his head and kissed his cheek before he let two pairs of arms wrap around him. Yami sighed and leaned against his lovers before he looked at the graves once again.

Joey… Mai… Atemu… and Atem.

"I miss them very much," Yami whispered.

"We miss them too but I don't think they would want us to dwell upon their deaths," one of his lovers said.

"You're right…" Yami sighed before he turned around and hugged his lovers. "I love you Bakura and Marik."

"And we love you Yami… we're so happy we made it out alive together."

"Me too… me too…"

And there's the end of the story. I really hope you guys enjoyed and if you do, please review and favorite! Until the next update and/or story.


End file.
